You've Got To Be Kidding Me! (Making a rewrite)
by XProj-ArlyJX
Summary: One night, Jo and Will were attack by a mysterious man who has supernatural powers. Somehow, they ended up being alive thanks to a strange woman, Hilea. After days healing under the care of Hilea, the two found out that they are in Invader Zim world! Will they soften the Irken's heart and become his friend or will they become enemies in the end?


**Hi, Invader fans! My name is Arly Jones, but call me LJ. This is my first time writing a IZ fanfic and I hope all of you would like the story. I also hope all of you would review and give me advice about my writing. It will help a lot. Anyway! This fanfic has a lot of OC pairings, so I hope you guys won't mind.**

 **Please review/follow/favorite everyone!**

 **I DON'T OWN IZ OKAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 - Hilea**

Let's get to the point.

My name is Joanna C. Santos, but call me Jo. I'm fourteen years old and I'm a middle school student. I'll be also telling you about my adventures with my best friend that involves aliens, crazy robots, and a whole bunch of stuff I don't want to say, Anyway, today was a sunny Tuesday. The sun shone in the classroom with its warm glow and everyone is presenting his or her projects up front.

I sighed tiredly, ignored my classmates' presentations, and took a nap. Ahh... Well, this is quite nice. My mind feels so relax now-!

"Ms. Santos!"

I sat up straight in my seat and saluted, "Sergeant Major Cabrera, forgive me for my laziness!" I automatically said.

"Ms. Santos, you're not in boot camp anymore."

I look up to see my teacher, Mrs. Hibiscus, fighting off a smile while my other classmates just giggled or laughed silently at my performance.

"Oh dear, I did it again... Sorry, Mrs. Hibiscus!" I exclaimed trying to do anime tears.

She chuckled and adjusted her rectangle-framed glasses. Mrs. Hibiscus is a very beautiful woman in my book; she has shiny smooth red-brown hair that is tied up in a tight messy bun and shiny blue eyes.

"Mrs. Santos, did you stayed up all night reading Manga again?" she raised a brow.

I shook my head, "No, I stayed up all night for the project you assigned."

Mrs. Hibiscus assigned everyone to present their made-up product up front and act like salespersons.

"Well, is that so? The others are finished presenting their projects. Would you mind presenting up front like the others?"

I saluted playfully, "Yes ma'am!" I enthusiastically said.

I took my project with me and walked up front. I stuck a picture of a strawberry yogurt, wrote something on the board, and faced my classmates and teacher.

"Good afternoon, dear classmates of mine!" I bowed theatrically and smirked at my teacher, "And Mrs. Hibiscus..."

She scoffed playfully, "Get on with it, Santos. You got five minutes."

"Certainly, Mrs. Hibiscus… EVERYONE!" I screamed and slapped my hand on the board. This made everyone jump in their seats except my teacher who looked amused by this.

I took out a stick that teachers used for their classes and pointed the yogurt.

"I called this yogurt, Sunnyside Sweet!" I said and smiled a bit when my classmates chuckled. "This yogurt is a healthy dessert and is great for diet! It tastes delicious and you can enjoy the sweet savory taste! It has high protein and great vitamins that is good for you. It is also one hundred percent made out of non-fat pure milk and it is sugar-free!" I posed silly and my audience laughs.

"You there!" I pointed my classmate and best friend, William.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you! Come up here will ya'?"

He went up front and I arm-hugged him.

"Tell me, are you tired being picked on for being fat?" I asked him. William isn't actually _that_ fat, he's a little bit fat

"Yes,"

"Don't worry, man. I feel your pain, I gone through that too." I bluntly said.

William raised a brow, "Oh, that's cool. I guess...?"

"Do you want to stop all the bullying that has been conflicted on you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to live peacefully in this school?!"

"YES!" He screamed.

I slapped the picture, "Then buy Sunnyside Sweet Yogurt! This will help you lose weight! After you exercise, eat this, but only eat it once a day. It will be more effective and help you feel like you aren't taking a diet at all! After two months of diet and exercise, you will look like this pretty boy here!" I pointed Johnny, who is the most popular kid in school and who has the looks that girls die to be with him.

"What the—?" He blinked at my action and most of the boys laughed even Mrs. Hibiscus.

"You really think so?" William stared at me with hope.

I nodded, "Yes!"

"I'll take it!"

"Nice having business with you, friend!" I shook his hand and I gave him a yogurt.

To be honest, Will and I rehearsed this together since he wanted to help me for the project. We made a deal that I buy him a yogurt and gave him at the end of the performance.

Everyone laughs at our performance and claps. Some people whistled and whooped loudly.

"Nice performance, Jo!"

"That was awesome!"

Mrs. Hibiscus chuckled and stood up, "Alright class, settle down. Ms. Santos. I'll give you an A for this and Mr. Burnere."

William's attention was on our teacher and ate the yogurt I gave him at the same time.

"Yes, teacher?"

"I'll add up your grades a bit for helping Ms. Santos' project,"

"YEAH!" He cheered as everyone congratulated him.

* * *

By then, school ended. Will and I walked home together and talked.

"I can't believe we did it, Will!" I exclaimed.

He nodded, "I know, right? And did you see the look on Johnny's face!"

I laughed, "Oh yeah! He was like, 'What the heck is going on here?' and all that!"

We laughed and then stop. I held Will's arm tightly and whispered.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

He nodded and gulped, "Y-Yeah..."

"Someone's following us," I muttered and held my pocketknife in my pocket.

Will sweated nervously, I asked him if he has hid taser and he shakily said yes. We continued walking together and heard the person walk closer to us.

"Hey kids,"

We turned to see a young man; he looks like his in his twenties. He has bright auburn hair and a light shaved beard on his chin. The person looks nice, but there was this weird feeling about him.

"What are you two doing here all alone?"

Will and I held our hands tightly, "We were just walking home, mister." I said nonchalantly trying to relax Will.

He raised a brow, "Ah, I see... And where is your home, kids?"

"Not that far, just a few meters away."

"Huh... That's good," He immediately took out a dagger and swung at Will.

"Ah!" He cried in fear and I blocked the dagger with my pocketknife.

"What do you want?" I hissed and we backed away from each other. Will took out his taser looking so terrified. "Money? Jewelry?"

The man laughed and ignored my question, "You're quite skilled for a young lady."

I growled and stood on front of Will, "Answer my question!"

He smirked and twirled his dagger, "Well little lady, to answer your question. I want you and your little friend."

We stepped back from him in shock, "What for?!"

He laughs insanely, "Reasons I can't explain..."

He lunged at me and tried to stab my chest. I pushed Will and we avoided the dagger, I quickly stabbed the person's side and he screamed. He stared at me furiously and quickly stabbed my arm.

I growled and gnashed my teeth, the pain got worse when he took out the dagger. I yelled and knelt down; the man kicked my face causing me to collapse to the concrete. When he is about to stab my chest Will came in behind him and tased him.

"Aaaaggghhhhhhhhh!" he yelled and shakily raised his dagger. "You brats!"

My eyes widened as he threw the dagger, "WILL, LOOK OUT!"

He stood in shock and the dagger struck the center of his chest. He whimpered and laid on the concrete floor. Tears flooded his eyes and I shouted in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I cried seeing my friend slowly dying.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I charged at the man. He turned and his eyes glowed neon purple. I suddenly felt a shock wave causing me to fall on the opposite direction. I growled feeling the burning sensation on my wound.

I opened one eye to see the person approached me. I gasped seeing the stab wound on his side healed.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered.

His eyes glowed like earlier, suddenly three daggers levitated in the air and a tattoo appeared on his face. His daggers stabbed my shoulders and chest immediately and I gasped in pain. I desperately held out my hand at Will.

"W-Will..." I choked. A tear fell on my cheek and I blacked out.

* * *

"Rin, get my tools!"

"Yes, my mistress!"

"Don't worry little ones. You'll be alright,"

I gasped awake and stared at my surroundings. I'm not in my house... I'm also not dead! I sat up and hissed, I noticed that my shoulders and chest are wrapped in bandages.

"Goodness, don't move too much!"

I turned to see a young woman with long wavy cobalt hair with shining blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white knee-length dress with a sky blue cardigan, black tights, and white doll shoes.

My gosh, she is beautiful like my teacher!

"You're going to ruin the stitches, my child!" She approached me and forced me to lie down on the bed.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am." I said politely as I can. "M-May I ask where am I?"

"You're in my house, little one." She answered, "I saw you and your friend injured on my yard, after I came back from grocery shopping. It's a good thing I saw you two there, you and your friend almost died!"

"Friend? Wait! WILL-Ah!" I yelled and lay down.

"He's fine, my child. He is there at his own room eating his lunch." She assured.

"Lunch? How long was I unconscious with Will?" I asked worriedly.

She sat down beside me, "Four days, my child."

"Four days?!" I mumbled in shock.

She nodded and stroked my head softly, "Yes..."

I was silent. I was in deep thought of what happened. Who was that person? Why the heck did he tried to kill me and Will?

"My child,"

I turned to see the lady's gentle look, "What is your name?"

"My name is Joanna," I answered. "Call me Jo," I smiled slightly.

The woman smiled back, "Hello Jo, my name is Hilea."

"Nice to meet you, Hilea."

* * *

 **Please REVIEW! (=w=)**


End file.
